Derecho de antigüedad
by okashira janet
Summary: Hyuuga había estado enamorado de Riko desde antes de entrar a Seirin, pero fue hasta que Kiyoshi hizo su aparición que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. RikoHyuuga, leve RikoTeppei


**DERECHO DE ANTIGÜEDAD**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_Hyuuga había estado enamorado de Riko desde antes de entrar a Seirin, pero fue hasta que Kiyoshi hizo su aparición que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hyuuga realmente odiaba a Kiyoshi, no sólo era condenadamente bueno en básquetbol, también tenía una cara de idiota feliz que no desaparecía y un entusiasmo más propio de un niño de primaria que de un joven de instituto.

Lo odiaba de verdad.

Odiaba ver en él al jovencito entusiasta que había sido en el pasado, odiaba ver sus sueños siendo llevados en sus hombros anchos, odiaba que amara tan apasionadamente el basquetbol y que intentara unirlo al grupo, ¡odiaba su acoso personal que no lo dejaba ni comerse su lonche en paz!

Pero más lo odio cuando tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y rendirse a la evidencia, no podía vivir sin el basquetbol, sus días eran aburridos y un niño grandote (porque eso es lo que era Kiyoshi) lo había arrastrado a admitirlo pese a su reticencia. Odiaba a Kiyoshi con toda su alma y no estaba seguro que sus sentimientos por él cambiaran.

Sí claro.

A decir verdad Hyuuga ya se había hecho a la idea de que era un hombre bastante poco confiable en cuanto a sus sentimientos (en un momento se portaba serio y honorable y al instante siguiente estaba con su cara de mafioso o haciendo niñerías con el resto del equipo). Su personalidad era un problema hasta para él, pero no planeaba cambiar, gajes de ser el capitán cuando ni en sus más alocados sueños había deseado serlo, ¿Qué hacerle?, Kiyoshi había formado el equipo y luego se había escabullido como un animal rastrero dejándole a él la pelota de comandar a esa panda de inútiles que tan gentilmente calificaban como "equipo de basquetbol de Seirin", por lo menos no estaba solo, Riko siempre estaba ahí para darle una mano (o matarlos con entrenamientos inhumanos), pero estaba ahí.

En cuanto a Riko Hyuuga no tenía muy claros sus pensamientos, ella era un demonio con forma de mujer que repartía capos a diestra y siniestra a la menor provocación (¿Cómo lograba doblegarlos una mujercita de un metro con sesenta?, era un misterio), no había un solo jugador que no temblara cuando sus ojos castaños brillaban con ferocidad, incluso Kiyoshi, un monstruo en altura y corpulencia, se ponía morado cuando ella dirigía su fatal ira en su contra, aunque siendo sinceros y en honor a la verdad Riko casi nunca dirigía su furia hacía Kiyoshi… Y fue ahí cuando el primer pensamiento confuso de Hyuuga empezó a tambalear, pero decidió hacer el molesto sentimiento a un lado diciéndose a sí mismo que seguro tenía hambre.

—Kiyoshi, ¿podrías por favor pasarme el bolígrafo? —Riko estaba sentada ante el escritorio, el rostro un poco fastidiado al estar llenando una serie de formularios para volver el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin oficial.

—Seguro. —El castaño se agachó a recoger la pluma que se había caído con su sonrisa habitual en la cara—. Pero Teppei ésta bien. —Riko le prestó atención un par de segundos, el rostro serio mientras recibía la pluma en su mano, apenas un roce de dedos.

—Teppei entonces. —Y sin más volvió a sus actividades mientras Kiyoshi se alejaba trotando, como si el que la entrenadora usara su nombre (cuando todos eran llamados por su estricto apellido) fuera algo común. Hyuuga observó la interacción con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, era ridículo, no era como si él pudiera, de un momento a otro, acercarse a Riko, recogerle una pluma y decirle que lo llamara Junpei (después de tantos años de conocerse) sólo porque a Kiyoshi se le había ocurrido y él no quería quedarse atrás, además, ¿qué era ese molesto sentimiento de que le pasaran por enfrente?, no era como si estuvieran peleando una carrera de nombres con la entrenadora como réferi. Hyuuga quiso burlarse de sí mismo, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerse a correr furiosamente, Izuki apenas vio pasar un destello negro que a punto estuvo de hacerlo caer.

La tercera vez que Hyuuga tuvo un molesto pensamiento en cuanto a Kiyoshi fue un mero accidente. Ya habían ganado tres juegos consecutivos y el aire festivo se sentía en el ambiente, muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que Kiyoshi era una bestia en la cancha (y que semejante bestia fuera su aliado era un alivio), pero no por eso dejaba de odiarlo… bueno, sería justo decir que dedicaba gran parte de su día a recordarse que lo odiaba (había sentimientos que tenían que trabajarse concienzudamente).

Estaban entrenando en el gimnasio de la escuela, o por lo menos lo intentaban, lo cierto es que los pensamientos de todos estaban bastante perdidos, incluso el silbato rosa de su entrenadora no estaba sonando incansablemente recordándoles sus deberes. Izuki trotaba más que corría alrededor del campo, Koga estaba contando los paneles del techo mientras corría con una cara de perdida complejidad y Mitobe meneaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados brincoteando a su lado, Tsuchida por su parte se ocupaba en correr y mandarle mensajes a su novia… ¿mensajes?, ¿de verdad?, ¿por qué un golpe furioso de Riko no le había caído aún en la cabeza?, Hyuuga se detuvo un momento y miró alrededor solo para notar a Riko parada en el borde de la cancha con una libreta frente a los ojos, Kiyoshi corría en línea recta directo hacía ella, pero justo en esos momentos cerró los ojos para quitarse el sudor que le empañaba la visión.

—¡Entrena…! —El grito de Hyuuga quedo en el aire, el cuerpo enorme de Kiyoshi se llevó de encuentro a la pequeña castaña que apenas alcanzó a soltar un gritito, tan leve como el maullido de un gato recién nacido, pero antes de dar en el suelo la mano enorme de Kiyoshi la sujetó por la cintura; fue casi como su enorme habilidad para darle vuelta al balón, Riko giró en sus brazos como si fuera una pelota de básquet, tan pequeña que terminó echa un ovillo contra su pecho musculoso. Por un vergonzoso momento todos dejaron de correr y dirigieron su mirada a dónde el cuaderno había caído en un revoloteo de hojas al piso mucho después de que Kiyoshi afianzara el cuerpo de la joven contra su propio cuerpo.

—Lo siento. —El castaño la soltó, pero sus manos quedaron flojas alrededor de su cintura, como buscando un potencial daño.

—E-está bien. —Escuchar tartamudear a la entrenadora (tigresa-salvaje-entrenadora) fue suficiente para que todos los muchachos dieran un respingo. Riko se apresuró a recoger su libreta, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y volvió a su cara profesional de siempre—. Estaba distraída.

—Uh. —Kiyoshi lucía apenado—. Yo también, lo siento.

—No fue nada. —Riko volvió a perderse en las cifras de su cuaderno y caminó en dirección contraria a ellos, por pura inercia todos volvieron a trotar fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Torpemente Kiyoshi volvió a recuperar el ritmo de su trote, Hyuuga vio su espalda ancha frente a él y las gruesas pantorrillas que se contraían en cada paso.

—No me había fijado. —La voz de Izuki fue sorpresiva a su lado, Hyuuga tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sobresaltarse.

—¿No te habías fijado qué?

—Lo grande que es Kiyoshi. —Izuki parpadeó y Hyuuga lo vio como quien ve un triste caso perdido.

—¿Estas de broma?, mide casi dos metros.

—Hum. —Izuki bajó un poco la mirada, como pensando en algo muy complejo, luego agitó la cabeza—. Entonces creo que no me había fijado lo pequeña que es la entrenadora.

—Que no te escuche diciendo eso. —Hyuuga susurró por lo bajo metiéndole un discreto codazo a su amigo.

—Pero es verdad. —Izuki se sobó la parte dañada—. La mano de Kiyoshi abarcaba la mitad de su cintura, la movió como si fuera una pequeña pelota.

—Si la entrenadora sabe que la estas comparando con una pequeña pelota… —Hyuuga se puso morado mirando nerviosamente alrededor, si Riko escuchaba esa conversación eran chicos muertos.

—Bueno, —sabiamente Izuki bajó la voz—, nunca había pensado que unas manos tan grandes tuvieran otro uso que no fuera la pelota de basquetbol, pero también sirve con las chicas pequeñas. A lo grande, chico.

—¿Es éste otro de tus bobos chistes con palabras? —Hyuuga le gruñó, pero de reojo miró a Kiyoshi que en ese momento se masajeaba con una mano un hombro sin dejar de correr, él era grande, la entrenadora era pequeña… pensándolo bien y sin venir a cuento, sentía que de verdad lo odiaba.

La cuarta vez que Hyuuga tuvo ese molesto sentimiento se dijo a sí mismo que debería dejar de contar las ocasiones en que sucedía o tratar de engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que era dolor de barriga o falta de nutrientes. Lo cierto es que no odiaba a Kiyoshi Teppei (¡que Dios lo salvara!) hasta, en algún punto retorcido de su interior, como que le tenía aprecio (debía dejar de confiar en sí mismo y su capacidad de detestar a la gente). Pero había algo que no podía cambiar, su ceño se fruncía sin posibilidad de redención cada vez que Kiyoshi se acercaba demasiado a la entrenadora, no entendía por qué, no pasaba cuando Riko le vendaba las piernas a Izuki (aunque quizás era porque Izuki hacía chistes tan malos que Riko usualmente tenía más ganas de salir corriendo que terminar su tarea), tampoco pasaba cuando Riko se sentaba amigablemente a darle consejos a Koga (aunque esa cara de gato que tenía no debía ser muy atrayente para las chicas), tampoco fruncía el ceño cuando le desordenaba el cabello a Mitobe (¡pero él no hablaba!) y Tsuchida tenía novia. Pero Kiyoshi era otra cosa, Kiyoshi era cera derretida cada vez que ella lo tocaba, dócil, amable, con su perpetua sonrisa de idiota que no rompía un plato, ¡tan frustrante!, para colmo era atractivo, no había como negarlo, Hyuuga se consolaba diciéndose que las cejas del castaño eran espantosas, casi como un felpudo en la cara, pero ciertamente aquello no le restaba demasiados puntos.

Y Kiyoshi la llamaba Riko, no "entrenadora" como los demás, como si hubiera confianza entre ellos, cuando eso pasaba Hyuuga no podía evitar poner mala cara, incluso si estaban en medio de un juego. Pero lo soportaba, sí, Kiyoshi era el punto clave en su juego de equipo, el pegamento que los tenía unidos con su gran corazón.

—¿Qué haces? —Riko y él iban camino a sus casas, empezaba a anochecer y dado que eran vecinos se acompañaban mutuamente, la tenue luz del celular le daba a Riko en la cara.

—Nada, —la joven sonrío distraídamente—, le contesto a Teppei. —Y fue como si de repente no hubiera más que una sonrisa en la noche que no era dirigida a él, ¡a él que estaba a su lado!, si no al hombre que escribía en la distancia.

—¿Qué quiere? —Sonó fastidiado, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

—Nada. —Riko cerró la tapa del celular lo metió en su bolsillo y soltó un bostezo para después pasar a hablar animadamente acerca de las futuras competencias, Hyuuga la observó pálida y hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta con angustia de que se había enamorado de ella, no, que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado, pero no era su celular el que estaba sonando esa fresca noche de otoño era el de Kiyoshi Teppei.

Empate.

La pelea por Riko había quedado en empate cuando Kiyoshi se había lesionado, Riko no lo sabía y Kiyoshi tampoco, pero Hyuuga se hizo la firme idea de no hacer movimientos hasta que el castaño regresara. Mientras esperó un año, espero hasta que entraron nuevos integrantes, tuvo que soportar que ella los palpara, los viera, los analizara y dictaminara los nuevos regímenes, aunque la verdad fuera de Kagami ninguno parecía que fuera un potencial peligro en su relación con la entrenadora y pensándolo mejor Kagami solo pensaba en comida, basquetbol y dormir, así que también lo descarto.

Jugaron, rieron, lloraron, comieron, se intoxicaron, casi murieron, revivieron, perdieron, lloraron, esperaron y luego Teppei volvió.

Como siempre Teppei era una luz en medio de la oscuridad, el corazón de hierro seguía latiendo bajo su pecho, seguía manteniendo su sonrisa infantil y torpe, seguía siendo escandalosamente ingenuo y buen tipo… seguía siendo un apoyo para Riko.

¿Algo había cambiado?, Hyuuga estaba casi seguro que sí, un hombre no podía irse un año y esperar que las cosas estuvieran en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado, por más que se hubiera esforzado en que así fuera. Él y Riko, bueno, no sería tan audaz como decir que habían tenido "avances", pero había algo entre ellos, no por nada el resto del equipo solía decir que planeaban las cosas como si fueran una pareja y si Riko tenía un problema él era el primero a quien acudía, aunque bueno, era el capitán y era lo que se esperaba que ella hiciera, ¡pero no pasaba nada con soñar un poco!

Cierto, sus tácticas para establecer contacto con ella eran poco menos que patéticas, por ejemplo, pedir una bofetada antes de un partido "para despejarse", aunque claro, Riko había repartido bofetadas a diestra y siniestra para todo el equipo, ni siquiera en cosas como esa tenía un trato preferencial.

Siempre que la conversación giraba en torno al basquetbol terminaban mencionando a Kiyoshi, no era solo culpa de Riko, él también lo traía a flote, como un molesto fantasma que se colaba en todos lados, el niño grandote que en cada juego gritaba "¡Vamos a divertirnos!" y lloriqueaba cuando se sentía acogido por el calor del equipo. Pasar a Kiyoshi era como intentar vencer un muro… pero Hyuuga ya se había hecho a la idea de que las cosas que deseaba nunca eran sencillas, ni el basquetbol ni su chica.

Su chica. ¿Querría Riko ser su chica?, no quería terminar desnudo confesándosele, eso sería humillante, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que los chicos de Seirin estarían sentados en primera fila burlándose de él. ¿Y si Riko…?, bueno, no es como si hubiera hecho suficientes avances para estar seguro de que ella lo aceptaría, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo considerara, Riko amaba el deporte y entrenar nuevas estrellas, ¿tendría espacio en su apretada agenda para verlo de una forma más romántica?

Los pensamientos amorosos se amontonaban con su afán de ganar la copa de Invierno, de ser un buen capitán para sus chicos, de ser el sempai que se suponía debía ser. Eran momentos pequeños los que se permitía, ser el primero con el que chocaba las palmas después de ganar un partido, esperarla para ir juntos a casa, ser el primero que llegaba a los partidos y el que se sentaba a su lado cuando les tocaba ser espectadores, era, sin decirlo, la persona que estaba a su lado al filo del cañón… Y del otro lado estaba Teppei, sinceramente, ¿no había forma de saltarle a la yugular y borrarlo del mapa?, todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera seguir odiándolo (al final se había hecho tristemente a la idea de que en algún punto se habían vuelto amigos).

Amigos que iban a acabar en una guerra de mordiscos… al parecer…

—Teppei, ¿me estas escuchando? —Estaban a mitad de un partido con tres minutos de descanso, tres minutos que se volvían nada o todo dependiendo de su concentración—. ¡Teppei! —Riko observó a su jugador molesta, pero el castaño simplemente estaba ahí viéndola, pero sin escucharla, Hyuuga le metió un codazo que lo dobló en dos, pero ni aun así dejo de verla aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimillas y un "outch" quejumbroso escapó de sus labios.

—Despierta idiota. —Sentado en el banquillo Hyuuga le gruñó y Teppei se encogió como un perrito herido.

—Teppei, esta táctica no está funcionando, necesitó que te coloques bajo el aro y… —Riko siguió hablando, pero Hyuuga fue consciente de que Kiyoshi no la estaba escuchando, solo la veía, con esos enormes ojos castaños y el sudor empapando su frente, con sus manos sujetando sus rodillas mientras Riko se inclinaba hacía ellos con su corta falda escolar y el silbato rosa colgando de su cuello y golpeando rítmicamente contra sus senos, nunca, jamás, por más enamorado que hubiera estado antes Hyuuga la había mirado de esa manera mientras les daba indicaciones en un juego.

Se sintió aturdido.

Con rapidez giró la mirada hacia Kiyoshi, preguntándose si él estaba viendo lo mismo, si también la veía así, pero en la mirada ingenua y embobada de Kiyoshi no supo decirlo, no supo si la veía igual, si la veía diferente, si había algo que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

—¡Escúchenme idiotas! —En la frente de Riko latió una vena enfurecida y el resto del equipo de Seirin se encogió separándose lo más posible de la fuente de su furia.

—¡Bajo el aro, bajo el aro, lo tengo! —Kiyoshi canturreó protegiéndose la cara con las manos.

—Eso espero… ¿Hyuuga? —La joven parpadeó confundida cuando el de gafas se levantó de un solo impulso, sus ojos verdes fijos en la canasta.

—Estamos listos.

—¡A ganar! —Tras él escuchó el grito de algún chico, el resto de los titulares trotó en la cancha tras él, pero él espero, espero hasta que esa amable, enorme e ingenua presencia se le acercó por el lado derecho, quizás con un comentario alegre en la punta de la lengua, tan simple y honesto como lo era siempre.

—Es mía.

—¿Ah? —Kiyoshi paró de golpe, la incomprensión bailando en sus ojos.

—Tengo… —Con espantosa tranquilidad acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—. Derecho de antigüedad.

—¿Qué es tuya?, —Kiyoshi dio un paso atrás con expresión horrorizada—, ¿la cancha?, ¿la pelota?, sé que has estado más tiempo en el equipo, pero era porque estaba lesionado. —El enorme hombre lloriqueó.

—Eso no idiota. —Aunque tampoco le iba a dejar esos puntos fácilmente.

—¿Entonces? —Por un momento Hyuuga estuvo tentado a no decirle, no podía ser que alguien que lo estaba mirando de esa manera tan idiota lo hubiera notado, ¿cierto?, sus sentimientos. Pero luego recordó que era Teppei Kiyoshi corazón de Hierro y fijó en él su mirada más penetrante.

—Ella.

—Oh. —Kiyoshi detuvo su carrera, dejo de andar como si hubieran apagado un interruptor en él, Hyuuga siguió adelante, no quería ver en su rostro si lo había sorprendido, no quería ver que había sido un tonto y en realidad Kiyoshi no sentía nada por ella, tampoco quería ver si es que al contrario, le gustaba igual que a él. Y tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensarlo por mucho rato, el puño de la entrenadora desde la banca les auguraba golpes si perdían, así que tuvieron que ganar (siempre hacían lo que ella ordenaba de cualquier manera).

Así que ganaron.

Y fueron a cenar, como siempre Kagami comió por el equipo entero, Kuroko desapareció y luego dijo que siempre había estado ahí, Izuki hizo chistes malos, Koga festejó todo mientras Mitobe sonreía con las cejas (ya todos habían aprendido a leer la felicidad en él), Tsuchida sonreía amablemente y el trío de primero berreo con su cada vez más sofisticada voz de animadora. Riko los vio todo el tiempo, con el rostro divertido de una madre que ve a sus polluelos revolotear atontados, Kiyoshi comió hamburguesas con los demás y se río igual que siempre, no le prestó mayor atención de la usual a Riko ni a él. Pero Hyuuga sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

No pudo evitarlo, tronó el cuello y puso en alerta a Izuki (quien sabía que solo hacía eso cuando estaba decidido, ¡maldita vista de águila que todo lo veía!)

—¡Pásame la salsa!

—¡Esto está muy bueno!

—¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! —Las bromas y los comentarios volaban de un lado de la mesa al otro, pero pasadas más de dos horas todos empezaron a irse y como siempre Riko tomó su bolsa con naturalidad y se posó a un lado de él.

—¿Nos vamos? —Pero no sólo lo estaba viendo a él, también veía a Kiyoshi, por un momento los ojos verdes del capitán se volvieron tan profundos y oscuros que cualquiera podría haber dicho que había llamas negras en ellos, pero Kiyoshi ni siquiera se inmuto, miró atentamente a la entrenadora, entreabriendo un poco los labios.

—¿Teppei? —Que dijera que no, que dijera que ese día no podía caminar con ellos, que se fuera, si no, ¡Dios!, iba a hacer una locura—. ¿Teppei?

—Esta noche no puedo Riko. —La voz gentil y amable del castaño fue una caricia de disculpa, Hyuuga estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado—. Pero mañana paso por ti para ir a la escuela. —Con naturalidad el enorme hombre puso la mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, cariñoso y fraternal, ¿o no?, Hyuuga no sabía si acaso era una treta de paz o una declaración de guerra.

—No tienes que hacer eso. —Con su manera despistada de siempre Riko le bajo la mano de un manotazo descuidado, seguramente su mente ya estaba pensando en cálculos y estrategias.

—Pero quiero… —Fue una mirada, rápida y concisa, pero Hyuuga no supo leerla, ¿era acaso una competencia?, ¿tenía que responder de alguna manera?

—Siempre diciendo tonterías acerca de mí. —Sin prestarle atención Riko le pellizco la palma de la mano—. Hasta mañana Teppei.

—Hasta mañana, ¡cuídala bien Hyuuga! —Por toda respuesta el capitán alzó las cejas y caminó al lado de la joven sin girar la mirada por segunda vez hacia el castaño. Si había una posibilidad, si existía un momento… Teppei, por esa noche le había dado carta blanca, ¿era eso?, giró a ver de reojo a su entrenadora, pero la muchacha tenía la expresión de estar pensando en un partido (esos ojos que no estaban ahí, pero que brillaban con fiereza).

La recordó de cuando eran niños y ella decía que le gustaba más tener el pelo corto porque así no le daba calor y la verdad era que su padre no sabía peinarla con lacitos y trencitas como las demás niñas.

La vio cuando a los diez años pateó a un niño en la entrepierna y luego gritó "¡Corre Hyuuga!" (como si él tuviera algo que ver en sus vandalismos).

A los doce le anunció que seguiría los pasos de su padre como entrenadora y no había pizca de duda en su voz, fue esa la primera ocasión en que la admiro, un futuro tan bien trazado y sin vacilaciones.

A los trece él se volvió alto como una espiga y a ella se le redondearon las caderas y le brotaron unos pequeños y redondos senos, pero él no los había notado… creyó que no lo había hecho.

A los quince se dio cuenta de que cuando ella le sonreía su estómago parecía devolverle el gesto y contrario a cualquier pensamiento se sentía bien.

Y a los diecisiete ambos caminaban lado a lado en medio de la noche con el fantasma de Kiyoshi Teppei en medio sin que ella lo supiera.

—Tengo una idea que podríamos usar acerca de Kagami… —Riko murmuró mordiendo el borde de su labio inferior.

—¿Sabías que es de mala educación hablar de un hombre cuando estas con otro? —El capitán soltó un suspiro fingiendo pesar.

—Eso sería si ese hombre no fuera el capitán y yo no fuera la entrenadora. —Riko se río, con esa sonrisa libre que los chicos de Seirin ya sabían reconocer como un buen presagio, pero a Hyuuga no le gusto, no lo que ella decía entre líneas.

—No solo somos el capitán y la entrenadora…

—Por supuesto, —confundida Riko se acomodó el tirante de su bolso—, somos vecinos desde que éramos chiquillos.

—No me refería a eso… —Aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que parecía en un inicio, pero siendo sincero hablar de sentimientos con Riko casi siempre era imposible, luego terminaba uno siendo estornudado en la cara.

—Yo… —Riko se detuvo un momento, la luz de la luna le dio directamente sobre el castaño cabello y sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera entendido algo, Hyuuga se quedó ahí, estático, con las manos sudorosas como cuando estaba en el momento crítico de un partido—. ¡Claro que somos amigos! —El muchacho sintió como si una muy, muy pesada loza le cayera encima—. Desde siempre ya sabes. —Con gesto desenfadado la joven le dio un golpecito en un hombro.

—Uh.

—A veces eres muy raro capitán. —Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, se estaba alejando, como siempre ella era directa y brusca, si alentaba a alguien era con un puñetazo, si quería ayudar los exprimía hasta casi matarlos, si había un problema lo analizaba hasta desentrañar todos sus secretos. Pero era esta chica poco femenina y amante del basquetbol la que quería para sí.

—Ri…Riko…

—¿Sí? —Ella giró hacía él, el bolso en precario equilibrio sobre un hombro, la corta falda escolar girando con el movimiento de su cintura.

—No… no quiero confesarme desnudo y que me den calabazas.

—¿Por qué piensas en eso?, —ella arqueó una fina ceja—, por supuesto que lo que buscamos es ganar y… —Pero él la interrumpió alzando una mano, por un momento su mirada se desvió avergonzada.

—Si voy a confesarme desnudo por lo menos me gustaría que me dijeran que sí.

—Pero, —Riko parpadeó—, ¿cómo vas a saber el resultado antes de confesarte?

—Bueno, —el capitán tomó aire con todas sus fuerzas y de un solo tranco acortó las distancias entre ellos—, si me golpeas muy fuerte lo tomare como que no estas segura.

—¿Ah? —Pero antes de poder evitarlo Riko se vio envuelta entre los brazos del joven, no es que no los hubiera sentido antes, siempre los palpaba en las examinaciones, a veces lo vendaba y más de una vez había sido su brazo fuerte y sudoroso el que la había contenido cuando estaba triste o demasiado feliz durante un partido, pero ahora era diferente, porque esos brazos eran un cálido mimo y al mismo tiempo una potente jaula. Boqueó, lo hizo como la niña que nunca se había permitido ser, pero no tuvo tiempo de asustarse, chillar o sorprenderse, los labios del capitán se unieron con los suyos, los brazos que la retenían la sujetaron por la cintura y la elevaron con la facilidad con la que alguien carga a un niño, sintió su cuerpo pegarse al de él y supo que nunca antes se había sentido tan pequeña.

—¡Junpei! —Finalmente chilló su nombre y por instinto de conservación le tiró una patada en el estómago que lo lanzó hacía atrás y a ella la dejo libre para recoger su bolso y echarse a correr, las mejillas rojas, el cabello alborotado y la terrible sensación de que besar al capitán le había gustado… no, que besar al capitán era algo que había esperado y deseado, ¡que Dios la salvara!, se había enamorado en un segundo de su capitán.

Desde el suelo Hyuuga la vio correr, solo faltaba una cuadra para su casa, cabello castaño al viento y piernas bonitas desde el ángulo inferior en el que se encontraba, le tomó un segundo frotarse las costillas, medio incorporarse y luego soltar un suspiro.

—Bien, sé que están ahí.

—Uh. —El primero en salir fue Kiyoshi, ojos de perro castigado tomado en falta.

—Pero eso que fue, —Izuki surgió de entre los arbustos sin siquiera preocuparse de dar una disculpa por estarlo espiando—, ¿fue un sí o fue un no?, ¡la entrenadora debió ser un poco más detallada!

—¿Se puede saber por qué nos siguen? —En la sien del capitán latió una enfurecida vena.

—Sabía que planeabas algo, tronaste tu cuello. —Izuki giró la mirada hacía donde la figura de la entrenadora se había perdido—. Y Kiyoshi no quería dejarte fácil el camino.

—No es cierto. —El castaño se hizo bolita en el suelo con un sospecho color morado debajo de los ojos—. Si Riko sale con Hyuuga no es como si… y si ya no me presta tanta atención y ya no me manda mails como antes y…

—Está enamorado en modo de represión. —Izuki le susurró por lo bajo a Hyuuga meneando la cabeza, acto seguido le metió un codazo—. ¿Y por qué te ves tan feliz?, ¿no te pateó ella justo ahora? —Pero había cosas que sólo alguien que había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado podía notar, derechos que le daba el conocerla desde hacía tanto.

Ella lo había llamado Junpei.

Le había hablado por su nombre.

Y mientras la besaba había suspirado y que lo colgaran si no era capaz de reconocer un suspiro de satisfacción de Aida Riko.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estas vacaciones tenía tal estrés que mi única válvula de escape era jugar basquetbol y ver a Kuroko, así que éste fue el resultado.

_28 de Abril del 2014 Lunes_


End file.
